After School Algebra
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Weevil desperately needs help passing his maths exam, Veronica ends up doing some after school aid.


**After School Algebra**

 **Summary;** Weevil desperately needs help passing his maths exam, Veronica ends up doing some after school aid.

 **Rating;** M (language and bow chicka wow wow)

 **Pairing;** Veronica and Weevil. They make me so happy :D

 **Disclaimer;** I own nothing of the series, I make no profit from the following writing. I merely play with borrowed characters and make them do things to make me happy, and hopefully make others happy too.

Also, I ummm, maybe might have been a complete math nerd at school and maths came really easily to me (so sorry for everyone that struggled), so I apologise if the short bits that actually refer to maths make your head groan with bad school memories, but it's the stuff I remember best. I advise you just go 'uh-huh, boring math stuff' and skim read past those sentences.

* * *

"Why are you half naked?" she instantly asked, eying the jean-clad Mexican as water strolled leisurely down surprisingly defined abs. Who knew, Eli Nevarro had more to him that leather jackets and motor oil?

"Just got out o' the shower. Thought we said half seven."

"It _is_ half seven." Veronica stated, rolling her eyes. "If we have to start all the way back at telling the time, I don't think we're going to make this year's graduation."

"Relax V. Just lost track of time." He stepped back, no longer blocking the doorway with his body.

It was that point Veronica saw a long legged brunette crossing the lounge in just a man's shirt.

"Guess I don't need to ask how." she deadpanned. And to think it was guilt that had brought her to his door. Now; there was no drive from empathy. She wasn't surprised it was his own hedonism failing him, but he'd asked for her help, and she would help. "I don't care what deal you have going, but I didn't agree to play teacher like she did."

"Teacher?" Eli chuckled, tossing a glance over his shoulder as the brunette walked out of Veronica's sight. "If anything, that's one field I don't need any help in."

"Ah, the things men say to boost that tiny tiny ego." She couldn't help but cut at him. She'd arrived expecting a grumpy, but studious Eli. Instead, she got a tardy biker with a mind on his dick.

"Want me to prove it?" He stepped infront of her again, closer than before. Intimidatingly so.

"We've been through this before. Oh yes, oh yes. Oh god, yes." she sarcastically rolled out a string of what should have been moans, ignoring the way her eyes wanted to follow the water running down his chest and moved past him and into the family home.

Eli chuckled and closed the door.

"Shouldn't tease." he reprimanded, no care for his current state of dress.

"Why, you'd show me the outstanding 30 seconds of lovin' you'd just showed her?" Her twisted smile clipped at the corners of her mouth. Eli smirked and stepped closer to her, unintentionally trapping her against the back of the sofa.

"Ain't like that V." Eli purred by her ear. "While you may be used to a quick 'ooh, ahh and thanks', some of us know how to treat a woman." He was barely a breath from her, his point deserved a tease, a taunt at the very least, but Veronica was lost in his proximity and near nakedness. The lack of retort bred an uncomfortable pressure between them. Weevil took a step back and cleared his throat, a hand scratching at his shaved head. "'sides, she's my cousin."

Just like that, Veronica felt herself snap back, now his shower gel wasn't hypnotising her senses.

"Wow, you really know how to make family welcome." She clapped her hands together, a huge smile toying with her lips. Anything to hide the blush that had threatened to bloom.

"Jealous?" he teased. Everything was back to solid ground, like the moment never happened.

"Oh yes, I always wanted a cousin to sleep with." The ends of her hair bounced as she threw that head tilt that was so familiar.

"Relax V. It's not incest."

"I bet you say that to all the extended family." She winked at him, more than happy to play along. It was just one of those moods. Weevil certainly knew how to play her moods.

"She's not here for me." Eli grinned smugly, nodding his head to the back bedroom. In the silence, Veronica could hear the greedy tone of an overly sexed PCH'er begging for a second round from the returned brunette.

"Ah, Felix is here I see." That explained the second bike outside as well. She didn't think Weevil was the type to offer just anybody motorbike storage on his lawn.

"Jealous?" he repeated.

"Of Felix getting some from your cousin? Oh so very." she lied smoothly. Just a game, just a dance. Weevil knew the steps all too well though, and he knew how to knock her off her feet.

"Just say the word, I'll scratch that itch for ya."

Her immediately reply stopped in her mouth. Now was not the time to up the challenge. She rolled her eyes and covered.

"And to that, an extreme no thanks." Veronica pulled out the maths text book on algebra. "Where do you wanna do this? And I seriously recommend you put on a shirt."

"Usually clothes go the other way." he sneered. When she pulled her 'I'm not impressed' face, he grinned. "Bother you if I don't?"

"Bother you if you fail algebra?" she retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"A'ight. This way."

"If this is you leading me into a den of sweaty boxers and oily t-shirts, count me out." she said, a smile on her face, her feet easily following him.

"Sorry to disappoint." He pushed the door open and strode to his bed picking up a shirt tossed atop it. Veronica couldn't help but feel a side of impressed with the mild surprise. Weevil was clean. Not to a serial killer-extreme, but there were only two items of clothing lying out, neither on the floor. The messiest part was the school books littered on the floor by the dresser. "What? Not the circle of hell you expected?"

"What can I say, you got the horns, you got the pitchfork, I naturally expected the burning circle of fire. It's a disappointment really. I mean, where are the beheaded victims bleeding from the eyes?"

"That would be my summer home." Weevil managed a smile for her and sat himself on the bed. "You waiting for a written invite?" he rose an eyebrow as she stayed put, eyes roaming the room. The wet towel was shoved over the radiator in a way that would never be efficient for drying, but who was she to correct a man's towel organisation.

She turned back to him before walking over to his bed where his pointed gaze told her to sit.

"You sure it's safe?" she teased, but sat down anyway, crossing her legs and pulling her bag into the nest, the unzipped top spilled out the tops of her books and other possessions.

"Safer than the bag. What the hell you bring a taser for?!" he asked, watching her unpack books.

"Ah, you know me, I prefer the stick to the carrot." She grinned, but the taser stayed in the bag as she dropped it to his bedroom floor. "Well?" she asked after a few heartbeats of nothingness. "You planning on learning this by osmosis?" He rose an eyebrow, having no idea what the hell osmosis was, nor how it was going to help him learn. "Pen, paper." she prompted. "Maths book?"

Eli huffed his way up, to grab the pad of paper of the top of the dresser and a pencil from the empty boxes used as a bedside table.

"Happy?"

"Over the moon." she spoke, then flipped the textbook to where a pink sticky note stuck; the start of the algebra chapter. "Where do you wanna start?" she turned the book to him.

Eli passed the first two pages on basic algebraic law then turned the book back. Simplifying algebraic equations. And thus, they had the starting point.

* * *

An hour later.

"What, you think it's just gunna crawl inside my head first time you say these things?!" Eli snapped. Tensions had not run easily for the past half hour. Veronica had run out of patience and Eli had run out of good mood. She'd tried to substitute algebra for something easier; stolen tv's and rims for x and y worked well for the first half hour, but he was losing interest fast.

"You had it like 5 minutes ago!" she protested. "I watched you sit there and get the right answer."

"Yeah, and I did the same thing and now it ain't workin'!" he complained, throwing the pencil across the room. It was the fourth pencil to meet a miserable end.

"Then you did something wrong." Logical explanation were not helpful though. Eli looked at maths and saw hieroglyphics, did it matter if they were in a logical pattern: not at all.

"I did the same fucking thing as before." he complained, refusing to even look at the working.

"Let me see." She pulled the notepad from his knee and onto hers.

"Yeah, 'cos magic Miss Mars never does a thing wrong." he muttered under his breath.

"You used B instead of A here." She pointed out within 5 seconds and it sent Eli into the red zone of his mind he usually reserved for those deserving a hell of a beating. He threw himself to his feet, crossed the small room but instead of storming out as she predicted, he spun and started to pace.

Veronica bit her lip. They were on simplifying quadratic equations back into brackets. He'd pathed his way through multiplying out the brackets, but reversing was becoming difficult after the 'completing the square' method finished. He couldn't keep the A, B and C's straight to use the formula, he hadn't quite grasped that they each represented quantities. Numbers he could handle, but mixing letters as well… it just became a minefield of lucky guesses.

Finally, in the long silence, Eli managed to calm the pulsing anger to a steady walk. He was a math test away from graduating. He needed this. He couldn't do that with murder in his mind. "Weevil?" Veronica asked tentatively, sensing the change in mood.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed.

"You've got the right formula, and you know what you're doing, you just need to keep the algebra straight."

"It don't mean a damn thing." As he had stated before; letters didn't belong in math.

"Just think of them as objects. Like before." Veronica racked her brain for objects Eli would like. "3a is just like 3 apples, b is bana-"

"Do I look three?" he snapped.

"Fine." Tension was digging at each of them. "Then what would do you like?"

"Forget it. You're just wasting your time, I know you got tests too." He pulled open the bedroom door for her. But Veronica stayed on the bed, not moving so much as an eyebrow to him. She wasn't giving up on him, not yet.

With a sigh, he let the door close and crossed back over to the bed, not so subtly letting his eyes wander to the neckline of her 'perhaps too low cut' top. But her lips turned up in a curve, an idea had bloomed. "What?" Eli didn't like the way she thought with that expression on her face.

"Gimme your notes." She extended her hand and waited until Eli gave in and handed her the jotter pad from where he'd tossed it across the bed.

Eli watched mutely as Veronica started scratching out something on the paper with three coloured pens.

But instead of colour code (having previously failed), this formula had colour code _with_ pictures.

Veronica wrote out a question underneath and turned the pad back to him.

"What the hell is this?"

"See, this equation says that 3 hot asses, we'll say they are squared, 'cos, well, two ass cheeks, plus 7 beers equals minus 4 condoms." Veronica grinned. "You need to put it into brackets. And, as you can see," her pen ran across the top formula. "This helps you turn asses and beers into brackets with their own condoms." Eli couldn't help but smile. "So, first, we gotta re-arrange to get a, b and c equals zero, so…" Veronica leaned her head over Eli's shoulder, watching him successfully rewrite (and draw) the equation. "Very classy." she supplied for the busty woman Eli penned in the margin.

"What? It's to help me think." he chuckled.

"Okay, so now, with the aid of the beautifully drawn formula, you ne-"

"Nice thong." he commented, drawing a penis over the ass she'd drawn in the formula.

"It's a learning aid. Not for violation." she chastised. "Now, re-write the formula using the values of asses, beers and condoms."

Veronica watched quietly as Eli rewrote the formula, without mistake. "Alright, now, calculate and simplify the new formula." She passed him the scientific calculator from the duvet. He rested it on his knee, tapping on it as he rewrote the next line. "And then you get the two expressions for X, which will give you our X, which… let's say is the chance of getting lucky." She laughed over his shoulder.

3 minutes later, Veronica checked his answers against those in the back of the book and passed his notepad back with a huge green tick and a smiley face.

"So, this mean I'm getting lucky?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So close. It means you get to do another three of these to prove you can do it." She smiled, turning the question page to him. "Remember, ass, beer and condoms. Ass's are squared, Beer is singular, and condoms are the answer."

"Sure you don't wanna teach sex ed instead? I'd be an attentive pupil." he joked.

"And here I thought you were already a master." she teased, throwing a head tilt his way, the previous tension completely gone.

"From your rep, I'd say you could teach a thing or two."

"Yeah… well…" And the awkwardness came back. She had to force the brave smile, her eyes cast down at her own textbook that had been long forgotten.

"What was that? A shy innocence from the girl who just taught me algebra with ass, beer and condoms?"

"Save it for the review. We're not counting chickens until they've hatched." She sat back with her own book on health class as Eli made his way through the three questions she had pointed out.

15 minutes later, a notepad was thrown over her page and Eli was laying back, head on his crossed arms, smugly waiting for the results. Veronica threw him a grin and turned to the back of the textbook, green pen at the ready.

Eli tried not to watch, but the corner of his eye was on the red pen by her side she hadn't touched. And when the paper came back to him, the red pen was still untouched. "Congratulations Eli, you passed maths sex ed."

"Awesome, thanks V. I owe ya one."

"Oh Eli, Eli, Eli. So naïve." She shook her head. "We haven't even started on drawing the quadratic graphs yet." She patted his arm and gave him the next page of the textbook with an example on. "Give it a go, kid." She left him to try make head or tail from the example as she turned back to her health class.

After five minutes of silence, Veronica peered over the top of her book. Eli was chewing on the end of a ruler, the pencil plotting points on his man-made graph. Eli understood the physical, so graphs were just another part of the hands-on he could grasp. She felt comfortable with his silence this time.

His fingers moved with the paper, his biceps flexing with the angle of his grip. Veronica wasn't blind, she knew Eli was attractive… and… she knew how much his quiet, concentrating and vulnerable side tugged at her. But, she also knew how much his leather clad, crowbar gripping and bad assery swirled her insides too.

Maybe it was just the evening, the atmosphere, the sexual jokes that passed between them.

"How are your chances of getting lucky looking?" she asked, dying to break the train of thought.

"Like U." Veronica felt the swirl of blood at that moment too. "Do they all do this curved U thing?"

"Umm." Re-programme brain, then speak. "Yeah, if it's a minus graph though, it's upside down." she finished quickly.

"Hm." he just replied, drawing the curve neatly without the usual bumps and broken lines Veronica got. Guess freehand was a skill of autoshop too. "So, you wanna tell me what a genius I am?"

"Oh, I'll save that for your algebra teacher when she grades your perfect test."

"Yeah, like that old bat will do more than triple check for cheating."

"But imagine her face when she finds out there isn't any." she grinned, poking an elbow at him.

A knock on the door broke the revision streak. Eli pulled it open only to reveal Felix looking embarrassed, with a misbuttoned shirt and messed up hair. No need for two guesses about his recent activities.

Veronica looked up, her pencil still unconsciously tapping against the revision book, as it had been for the past few minutes. She saw Felix lean in to whisper something to Eli and then Eli step back with a smirk.

"Really man?"

"What, com'on. I know you got some. Besides, you and V ain't using 'em." Felix grumbled, extending an arm to where Veronica sat.

"Thought this was your job."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Not her." Felix answered. "I mean you ain't got any, we can always risk it." he dangled the idea and Eli snapped to his dresser, pulling the drawer open, picking up something and slapping it in Felix's hand.

Eli shut the door after the boy left with a smile and fast feet.

"Don't you just hate it when you have to ask your girl's cousin for condoms." Veronica asked with a smile. They should know by now; nothing gets past her.

"Hilarious V." Eli deadpanned. His revision mood was completely gone. He returned to the page of questions with no effort. The first question that got even remotely complicated, he threw down the page and refused to try, instead scribbling in the margin.

"So…" she had tried to return to her own studies after his tantrum, she really had, but something was tugging at her curiosity.

"Spit it out V." he scoffed, throwing the pen to the bedroom floor.

"Why do you even have condoms?" The shock of the question must have shook off Eli's mood because it flashed back to playful like lightening.

"Excuse me?" he grinned.

"Well, you don't have a girlfriend, you live with your grandmother and all the PCH'ers are guys… I mean unless you swing the other way, whi-"

"V. V, stop. Please." he laughed, a smile broken out to light up all of his face.

"I'm just saying it's strangely odd."

"It's cute." he replied, leaning in closer to her.

"Cute? And here I thought puppies were cute. Condoms, you say?" she tilted her head to mock him.

"It's cute how jealous you are." he explained, leaning closer. "I mean, does it bother you that much to think of me with another girl?"

"It doesn't bother me at all. I really couldn't care less." she lied. Even she knew it was lie the second it slipped over her tongue. From Eli's smirk, he could tell too.

"So what if I take a tumble in the sheets with another, right?" he continued, his exhaustion with the maths turning him to mercilessly tease Veronica. "I mean, of course it doesn't bother you." He traced a finger down her arm, the shiver having nothing to do with temperature. His eyes fell with his motions and found yet another sign irrelevant of the heating. "Must be cold in here V." he grinned at her, smug and vindictive.

Her eyes fell to her pebbled nipple making themselves known through the thin material of her bra and shirt. She quickly tugged the jacket further around her.

"Back-up needs a walk." she spoke, snapping her health book closer and breaking the atmosphere.

"Wait, what about my maths?" Eli was just over halfway through the chapter, he'd managed the first half now, but without her help, he couldn't finish this. No matter where teasing V came in his priorities, he had promised to graduate this year and he couldn't disappoint his abuela. A promise came first. V came after. Multiple times hopefully.

"I'll leave you the book."

"You're just gunna leave? Gee, com'on V, I was just teasing."

"Eli, I said one night, I've got biolo-"

"Please V. I promised my abuela I'd finish this year."

"Weevil…" Veronica mentally scrapped the biology revision she had planned for tomorrow and nodded to the desperate biker opposite her. "Same time tomorrow."

"Thanks V. I owe you."

* * *

Veronica went to bed that night and woke up in a hot sweat, completely unsatisfied by a dream that cut out before she could achieve her goal. The same usual kind of 'just out of reach' dream everyone had. But her usual PI related tint had turned a different corner. She'd been back in Eli's bedroom except this time, she'd been teaching him Sex Ed. He'd been an attentive pupil to say the least.

He'd put his lips on every inch of her skin, not stopping until she moaned his name. But as he'd been gripping her hips, helping her to ride cowgirl on him, the dream collapsed and Veronica woke up. What made it worse was that she was seconds away from the best orgasm of her life, she was sure of it. Everything was building, Eli was hitting all the best spots, he slid inside her and she was spinning in the stars, his fingers gripped tighter and on a hard thrust he spilled inside her, Veronica was set to go off the next moment. She could feel it from her curled toes to her shut eyes. And then she'd woken up, incomplete and wanting…

She had to work to shove it from her mind and focus on the much needed revision necessary for finals. Thankfully, classes easily blurred into open books, chapter pages and diagrams. Even the usual chatter from socialites and rebels had dulled while finals were on the horizon. If anything, there had been more productivity in final's week than the entire first month of school.

The library was oozing with brain overactivity and the smell of coffee mainlined by nervous students.

It was lunchtime when she had her first glimpse of Eli again. She was on her way home to show biology who's boss, the last two classes freed for 'revision time'. From the looks it, the two periods she had free were the only ones Weevil and the PCH'ers decided to come in for.

Veronica sat behind the wheel of her faithful La Baron, gripping the wheel as she once again pulled her mind from the steamy dream sequence involving the very leather jacket Eli was current wearing. Lord knew why, but Veronica found herself with a weakness for that biker jacket and the way it hugged him like she had last night.

She shook her thoughts out, putting the car in first gear.

Weevil was far too distracted to notice her, by body language she could guess the serious conversation he was having with Felix wasn't about planning any birthdays. She'd bet money Felix wouldn't ever be coming into Eli's room looking for a rubber again.

* * *

At half seven, she was walking up Eli's front steps, convincing herself there was no way he could tell she'd dreamt about him. Between biology and Eli's possible mind-reading abilities, she found herself talking down the list of positive reasons her brain could think of for ignoring sense and jumping on Eli like a bitch in heat.

The door pulled open before she could knock and it kicked her back into self-preservation mode, shooting her unfulfilled dream to the back of her mind.

"See, I can tell the time." He grinned wide, stepping aside.

"So you decided to go with oil stained and dirt covered to greet me?" she guessed, noting the appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"I was helping out at the shop. I figured you couldn't handle me greeting you fresh from a shower again." He smirked.

"Am I that transparent?" Her eyes were set to kill, her sarcasm dripping venom.

"Didn't want you mocking my time telling either." he chuckled as she stomped past him. "Make yourself comfy, Chica. Now that you finally got here I can get a damn shower." He grumbled, pointing a finger to the living room couch as he padded barefoot to his bedroom.

Veronica sat herself on the couch and pulled out her biology book. She caught him in her peripheral vision walking past with a towel in his arms and pushed herself into the sofa further.

She was not going to think about this.

It was not a healthy train of thought.

Biology, she chastised herself.

She still had revision pages to make and she was so very near the end of the damn book.

Concentrate V! she ordered herself.

But channelling herself to read words on a page left her mind to wander to Eli again.

Eli that was naked… in the shower… water running down his naked body…

Soaping up…

Naked…

Biology! Veronica reminded herself, trying to ignore the sound of running water.

She turned back to the book, forcing herself to read each and every word, being only a page away from finishing the chapter. Of course, when those quick two minutes had passed and she turned the page, she fell on a chapter entitled 'reproduction'.

No. No. Not now. Not this chapter. She flipped ahead a chapter. 'Nerve system' Okay, she could deal with that.

It started with the how the brain and neurons process pain and Veronica smiled at the book's mercy. Pain was the complete opposite to anything sex related.

Well… except those risky books that hit the charts about the BDSM lifestyle.

Okay, no! Veronica stopped herself again. Was nothing safe?

The bathroom door opened and Veronica dropped her eyes to the book, hoping to god there was something on the page not sex related.

Another few seconds and the bedroom door closed behind Eli.

A minute or two more and he'd be fully dressed and presentable and all stray thoughts of doing anything remotely frisky would fade away.

"Oh, hey blondie." Veronica turned to find Felix coming out of the kitchen with a pile of sandwiches.

"I guess this means Weevil's cousin is still here." she summed with a smirk.

"Staying for the month, V." he grinned. "So, how long you been fucking Weevil?" the very conversational tone he asked it in threw her for a loop, never mind the actual implication.

"fu… wha… we're not… I mean I'm not…" her usual cool attitude was gone, nowhere to be found, abandoning her to be left with an awkward sensitivity and over defensiveness.

"Felix." The reprimand came sharp from behind Veronica and she turned to find Eli's scowl directed at his pseudo-brother.

"Just asking." he chuckled, stepping back and into the furthest room where tv was playing.

"Com'on." Weevil nodded inside his room, holding the door open with his body.

Veronica picked up her bag and walked past him to her previous place on his bed. Familiar ground was safe after all. It didn't help that it smelled like Weevil's aftershave in there though.

"I managed the next page, but it's simil… ummm, similtane… something like that. Similar equations or whatever."

"Simultaneous equations?" Veronica guessed, her mind re-programming slowly, her pulse racing.

"Yeah those." Eli rubbed the back of his head. It almost seemed nervous for him.

"Alright, yeah. My dad taught me a different method to what the teachers said, so, I mean I can teach you that." Veronica took the offered notepad again, ignoring the damp patches on his shirt where he'd obviously rushed towelling off. "Did you have a go at these?" Veronica forced herself into conversation before she started to wander off with another fantasy.

"Yeah, I tried these first few questions, but it's all stupid with the making them the same and taking them away, and then they say you have to add half of them, and with all the minus', this is crazy."

"Yeah, you'll prefer this way instead." Veronica laughed under her breath, the pen busy copying down an example from the book. "So, instead of making a similar value, you make a subject of one equation." Veronica angled the paper so both parties could see. "So, say we want to make x the subject, we need to make the equation read blah blah blah = x." At Eli's slow nod Veronica smiled, she wasn't expecting him to understand from words alone. "So, for this one, we move this over and it becomes a minus, same for this value, and we need to divide all of that side by this so we get the one lot of X instead of all of them. So now it reads x equals." She smiled and turned it fully to Eli. "You with me so far?"

"Just finish it, V." he scrubbed a hand down his face. He was tired of learning maths, that much was clear. Schools did Algebra over 8 or 9 lessons. Eli had 2 nights to learn it all.

"Alright, now we have what X equals, we take the entire equation into the one below using this equation for X."

"And this is easier?"

"Once you get past the brackets it works itself out easier." she promised. "Multiply out the brackets, now you only have one equation. This will give you the value of y. You put Y into any one of your original equations and boom, you get X. Solution solved without any fiddling with the minus'." she beamed. "Thoughts?"

"You better not be moving far V. This ain't gunna go easy."

And true to his word, it did not. Veronica ended up reverting back to the previous method only to have a harder time and flip back again.

* * *

An hour later, Veronica had a total of 30 words read from her biology book and had brushed up on her algebra in a way to make geeks bow down before her. Eli had finally finished the last chapter example. But instead of testing his knowledge in the last pages, he decided against it.

"Eli?" Veronica nudged him with her pen as he flopped back on the bed, eyes closed. "You've still gotta replicate it from memory. As well as yesterday's material."

"Or what, you're gunna ground me?"

"Or, you're going to fail." she corrected sternly. "You wanted my help."

"I can't help it, this is boring shit." Edges of his anger were showing from exhaustion.

"I didn't invent it. I just learned enough to pass. Now follow the great Mars footsteps." Her attempt to lighten the mood fell short, his eyes opened to lance into hers.

"When I am ever gunna use shit like this V?" he questioned, temper rising.

"To pass your test? To graduate highschool?" Nothing. "When your cellmate asks you to solve the problem or he'll escort you to the showers alone at night?"

"Hilarious." he deadpanned, but pushed himself back up to sit up and drag the book back over his lap.

"This is really important to you isn't it…" She'd never seen a man work through his anger only to continue at what angered him.

"I promised by grandmother." he simply replied.

And that was all. Eli had made a promise, he was going to see it through. Veronica felt her resolve harden, she was going to get Eli through this if it killed her. He was a good man, graduating would change things for him, give him a better chance out of the PCH'ers and all. He deserved it.

"You got any sweets or anything?"

"What, your sweet tooth kicking in?"

"Rewards." she explained with a wink. "You get a question right, you get a sweet."

"Do I look five?!" he bit off with venom.

"Well, we can always play it the other way. Every time you get one wrong I'll taser you." she teased trying to pick back up his mood.

His glare told her it had failed. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep you motivated."

"You wanna motivate me? Then go fetch me a damn beer." He waved to his door and Veronica seriously thought about slugging him one. Then again, one beer wouldn't hurt, and Eli did deserve a reward.

"Alright, but I'm doing this because you need to revise, not because you ordered me to." she clarified with a smile, walking herself to the kitchen and fridge. It wasn't hard to figure out where the men kept the beer.

Of course, she didn't expect to find Eli's cousin in there, wearing nothing more than underwear and a man's shirt. Bets went that it was Felix's.

"Oh, hey. You must Eli's girlfriend, Felix said you were over." she greeted, tugging down the ends of the shirt shyly.

"Did he now?" Veronica spoke under her breath but crossed over and extended a hand. "Veronica."

"Gabriella."

"And I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just helping him with maths."

"Oh." It sounded disappointed. "Felix said you two… were together…"

"Yeah, Felix has a tendency to extrapolate from his fantasy world."

"I guess so." she bubbled a small laugh. "Well, I should get back… it was nice to meet you Veronica."

"You too."

Veronica grabbed the beer and walked back into Eli's room, the door swinging closed behind her.

"Be honest; how much would you mind if I killed Felix?" she began, keeping the beer can hostage.

"Depends," But a portion of his smile returned. "Why?"

"Your _hombre_ seems to have it in his mind that we are dating… isn't that strange?" But at Eli's downcast laughter, Veronica got a tinkle of suspicion like she usually did when talking to cheating spouses. "Say… where did he get this wild idea Eli?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, I think you have a very good idea actually Eli." She approached closer. "Now, you can have this beer, or I can." She held the beer just a touch out of his reach. "But I'm gunna need the truth."

"Jesus V. You're hot. What more do you want me to say?" Veronica rose an eyebrow, more Eli… more. He delivered without prompt. "Look, after Duncan and Logan and whoever the hell else, you were hanging around a lot, the boys got the wrong idea."

"And I'm guessing you didn't bother to correct them."

"Hey, having a hot blonde follow you around gives a certain man a ranking okay."

Veronica extended out the can to him with a laugh.

"Your cousin's nice." Was all she said, crawling back onto his bed and pulling her biology book onto her lap.

"God knows what she sees in Felix though." he muttered, pulling the ringtop and placing his lips over the seal to instantly catch the foam.

Veronica felt the heat swell in her chest, his tongue flicking across the top then over his lips. Tease.

"Well, you know what they say…" she started, her voice soft, her mind far away. "Who doesn't love a bad boy?"

"Yeah, well. I'd prefer if my cousin got over that phase."

Protective… but trusting. Veronica could tell he cared deeply about his cousin, yet wouldn't stand in the way of what he may deem a wrong choice. He was a good man.

"A girl never really grows out of it. We just learn it's too much heartbreak."

"By all means, go and teach her that lesson now."

"Felix isn't that bad." Veronica defended. "She could have chosen much worse and you know it."

"Yeah, I guess."

Veronica watched as he took another long drink from the beer. His adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

He was such a tease.

No Veronica, she reminded herself yet again.

She pushed herself back into the book, finally turning the page from pain neurons and… onto pleasure.

Yep, right back in that puddle of things she shouldn't be thinking about.

"How's the biology?" Eli asked as her fingers flipped page after page with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Distracting." she answered before thinking. Her head clicked up and she amended. "It's not very concise."

"Hm." He set the beer on the floor by the bed and picked back up the maths book and notepad. 30 seconds later he was… distracted. "So… this reward thing? It works."

"Psychologically." she answered, eyes reading the contents as she held the weight of the pages.

"So, say, I get something right and I get a reward, does it have to be food?"

"Well, you're a man. They say food is the way to happiness for your gender." She smiled at him and flipped to one of the back chapters on memory.

"We have other things that make us happy." His wiggled eyebrows said everything his tone implied.

"I'm not buying you a prostitute every time you get a question correct."

"Shame." He grinned. Veronica shook her head but the smile on her lips covered the gesture.

Eli started on the first question but Veronica's mind was far far away from short term memory.

Eli was a handsome man… and by his own confession he found her hot. It wasn't like anyone would know. Eli wouldn't spread something like that around.

One night… what could it hurt?

Her thoughts were stirring the prowling beast of lust inside her, rising her temperature.

She shrugged out of the jacket, earning a sly glance from Eli before her eyes pinned him back to his work.

No, Veronica.

She managed three paragraphs and half an A4 of notes before he called back her attention again.

"Reward please." Eli passed across the paper, the first question done and the answer matched that in the back of the book. It just gave the answer as well, so he couldn't have copied the working out. It was right.

"Oh damn. I'm all out of rewards." She played along, her eyes solidly fixed on her book.

"Nah. Com'on V. You started the system."

"I don't have anything. Besides, you can just have a drink of beer."

"Not good enough. You want me to pass don't you?" She could smell his aftershave, even if she hadn't felt the bed dip as he moved closer, she could sense the invasion of him to her various senses.

He'd even used her words against her.

She paused to let herself think but lust acted before her brain.

She leaned forward and took off one boot letting it onto the floor.

"A boot?" Eli questioned.

"A reward." she corrected, still not looking at him, she couldn't manage the eye contact. "Correct and off. Wrong and on."

"You're kidding V?" She flickered her eyes up, looking through her lashes to see his eye wide, anticipation or surprise?

"I can go find you some chocolate or something." Before she could stand, Eli had a hand out to stop her, his warm touch melted through her like hot coffee in the morning.

"This'll work." With a wink he turned back to his maths and Veronica turned back to staring at her textbook and wishing she was actually taking in anything she forced herself to read. "So…" he cleared his throat. "This, umm… strip maths… where'd this come from?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've down a boot, it's hardly the time to start calling the school gossips."

"Because you know I have them on speed-dial." he taunted. "Kinda glad you didn't find the jelly babies in the cupboard." he chuckled.

"Well, unless you're math is on point, you'll be begging for those sweets." she winked, then purposefully dropping her eyes to the taser in her bag.

"Such a cruel mind." He turned back to the page but a second later he rose his head with a smirk. "So, you're wearing, like what, 6 or 7 things?"

"And?"

"There's 20 questions."

"wel-"

"not to mention the comprehensive quiz of all the content after, which, if I remember correctly, you said I _had_ to do if I wanted to pass."

"Perhaps I spoke to soon."

"Nah, nah, no backsies." Eli chuckled, kicking her boot across the room and from her distance. He heard her sigh and wondered if he'd pushed too far. Then before he could contradict himself and conduct backsies, she moved her lips.

"I'm not the only one wearing clothes though." She pointed out softly. "And it will need to be evaluated for a grade and final reward."

"Which would be?"

"… a surprise."

"V, I gotta say, you take your education very seriously."

"Just one of my many wonderful traits." She smiled for him. "Now, work, or I'll redress to spite you."

Veronica barely got any more work done for herself. With the following seven questions, she lost a shoe, then a sock. Then gained a sock. Lost the sock, got back the sock, then lost it again. Now, she was bare foot entirely and Eli was turning around a right answer with a grin the size of a planet.

"Your choice V, top or bottom?"

She said nothing, just grabbed the hem of her tshirt and whipped it off.

Insecurities came flooding back without the cloth defence but the heat that pooled between her legs at Eli's stare was enough to burn those worries on the spot. There was a change between them, it felt like they'd done this a thousand times before, like this was entirely normal for them to be bartering clothes and talking dirty.

"You like me." Eli stated, his eyes still on her chest, the soft blue lace of her bra hiding her heavy B's from view.

"Where would you be getting this information from?" she teased.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Geez Weevil, you know you're hot." she mirrored from before as he had said the same thing to her.

"I am now _chica_." He reached out to her, to touch, to kiss, to hold. His hand got slapped away.

"You still got to earn your reward." she simply explained and picked up her biology book once more, the pages blocking part of her torso from his eyeline.

"At least let me see my reward." he complained, tugging the book back down.

"Work faster then. I got some revision to do too."

"Boring ass stuff on memory, yeah, we're all on the edges of our seat." he deadpanned.

Veronica turned herself to lie down on Eli's bed, the book resting on the bed, her weight propped on her elbows and returning Eli's view. "Much better V." he praised, all work halted. Fantasies running wild. He'd spent night laying in this exact bed, thinking about how V would truly thank him for saving her ass time after time. In his mind, she was a goddess made for pleasing him. In reality, she was a goddess made for teasing him. Hopefully reality and fantasy would collide in a beautiful collusion of perfection.

"You've got questions calling out for you." she reminded him.

"I guess I can't leave you in those clothes for too long." he teased, and split his time 50-50 between the work and her chest.

Another few minutes and Eli was turning around the notepad again, biting his lip as she saw the correct answer again. "Top or bottom, V?"

Veronica slid from the bed and stood on Eli's old carpet, popping the button on her jeans. She added a little twist of her hips for his benefit but as per the unspoken agreement, she took the jeans down her legs and threw them onto the floor with her tshirt and socks. "Jesus V." he cursed under his breath.

"You need a minute?" she teased, crossing back over to the bed and stretching out face down, her blush turned to the biology book though nothing was being read.

"You got a body to die for, you know that?"

"This old thing? Had it for years." She smiled.

"Jesus, your dad would skin me alive if he knew half of the things in my head right now."

"Just half?"

"When did this Veronica wake up? You weren't like this yesterday. Not that I'm complaining at all." She had to slap his approaching hand away again, but he didn't seem too bothered.

"Just relaxing… answering hormones that seemed to have awoken in recent events."

"Am I hearing this right? Veronica Mars had a sex dream about me?" he jumped a few lines but met the right conclusion.

"Of course it wouldn't have been half as bad if you would have done your job properly last night." She couldn't help but keep tormenting him. He had her half naked on his bed and she was starting to get a little hot with the anticipation.

"I can make it up to you. Right… now…" His gaze turned almost animalistic. Raw. Powerful. Unstoppable.

"Weevil. Maths first."

"Fuck maths."

"Graduating. You promised your grandmother."

"Yeah, and now I'm promising you to fuck you into next week."

Her heart was beating so loud she was sure it would deafen her, her chest rose and fell with hard breaths.

"Weevil… after…"

"Now." he protested, his hands dying to touch, his lips; to taste. Veronica was sin, and he was just another sinner diving deeper into hell to worship at her feet.

"I promise you, you finish these questions and you will not regret it."

If she gave in now, there wouldn't be any more work done, she knew that.

"V, com'on."

"Maths." she reminded him. "Or I'm redressing."

"You're a tease V." he grumbled, pulling the maths book out to him, his eyes still raking down her body. "You gotta give me something at the very least."

She thought about it for a few seconds.

Giving in even a little would mean giving in completely. In his current mood, Eli wouldn't be able to stop. He was already jittery, wriggling on the bed to find some comfort in his constraining jeans.

But… she supposed he did deserve a little something.

"Alright, you don't get at least 75% on the final test and I'm out of here. You do… and, I'm yours all night."

"Anyone ever tell you you got a hell of a stick to go with that carrot?" he huffed out a breath. "Com'on V." he pleaded.

"If you think you're ready," she tapped a finger to the mock paper she'd printed out when she'd agreed to tutor him. "If not, you best keep studying, but this is as naked as I get without a passing grade."

"V…" he groaned but with a sigh grabbed the mock test.

Veronica reached across, brushing his arm as she folded over the text book and pulled it out of his reach. "Open book for the first try?" he attempted to barter. She just lifted herself up, slid the book under her chest and returned to the bed again, the cold plastic cover sending jolts through her bare skin.

2 page turns later and she lifted her eyes to find Eli with a pencil resting against his lip, his eyes staring down at her cleavage.

"I promise you right now, the answers are not hidden in my bra."

"Might need to double check that fact V. Can't have you cheating." He winked.

"Want me to prove it?" she offered slyly, knowing exactly what she was implying.

"I suppose I could use a little more motivation, something to keep my interest…"

"And you're suggesting by removing my bra, I will help you focus on maths?" her reiterated.

"I'm saying it would definitely assist."

"M'hmmm." She knelt up and crawled across to him, her lips a breath from him, his eyes closed, ready for revelling in her touch, but a second later she withdrew. He opened his eyes to Veronica Mars sliding her arms into his leather jacket, the leather jacket that had been behind him on the bed. "It's a timed test you know." She just prompted him. "An hour and twenty minutes remain."

"V." he panted, reaching across to her.

"An hour and nineteen. And I got more clothes if necessary."

* * *

An hour and a half later.

"V."

"I've told you, guess if you don't know it." she repeated, not looking up from the stages of childhood development and attachment theory.

"V."

"You've already had your bathroom and drink break, you're almost out of time anyway, you can wait." she continued, her fingers readying to turn her page.

"V." and something about his tone this time had her pause everything and look up. Making a show for her, he closed the test and put the pencil down. "You ready?"

"Finished?" she spun her eyes to the digital clock on his desk. Excluding the break he'd just made it in time. She folded her books together. "How'd you find it?" she asked, piling her stuff together and sliding it back in her bag.

"Better than the last time I took that test." He admitted.

"Have you passed?" she asked. She was amazed that he'd been able to focus for the mock test to be perfectly honest, since she'd put on his jacket he had become single-minded for finishing that test.

"Guess you'll let me know." His nerves for the test were buried by his want for V. He extended out his test, but as she reached for it he drew it back and back until she came closer. Within his reach he wound his arms around her, pulling her to his chest so he could read over her shoulder as she marked. She settled against him easily, a red and green pen balanced between her small fingers, his leather jacket pressed against his front, his view down her cleavage temptingly sweet. "So what do I get for each right answer?"

"A percentage towards a passing grade." She wittily replied, unfolding the marking scheme that she had kept and beginning to compare answers.

"And…" he prompted, brushing her hair from her shoulder and resting his chin there, his stubble tickling her cheek.

"A kiss?" she offered, turning her head to him ever so minutely.

"Little tame isn't it?" his deep tones were seducing her all over again, her nipples stretching for attention.

"I didn't say where." She whispered, uncapping the green and ticking the first answer.

"Now we're talking." His hands were snaked around her waist, keeping her solidly locked to him. "You know how hot you look in my jacket?" he muttered, his lips at her ear now.

"You gunna turn all possessive and claim me?" she teased, ticking the second and third questions for identifying parts for an equation.

"It is _my_ jacket, V." Apparently he had a thing for leather and lace.

"Should I take it off?" she offered sweetly.

"Depends if it goes back on once his comes off?" his fingers splayed out, his tips nudging her bra purposefully. "Because that…" he breathed heavily. "That would be fucking hot as hell V."

"Got a little kink for leather?" she teased.

"You're the one choosing to wear it V." he reminded her. Her own jacket was on the floor next to the bed, she could have easily chosen to put that back on.

"Uh-oh." She uncapped the red pen for the fourth question. "You haven't carried th-"

"Keep marking V. You can play teacher afterwards."

"You need to know where you went wrong Eli."

"Yeah, I know where I went wrong, when I didn't throw you down to the bed and have my way with ya."

"Have your way with me?" she laughed but moved onto mark the next question. "Is that what you'd do?"

"M'hmmm. I'd start with these." He moved his hands straight to her chest, cupping her through the bra. "You think I can't tell when you've got some dirty thought in your head but these always give you away V. And they've been hard since you've been in my arms."

"Traitors." She whispered down to her chest. He chuckled, giving them a squeeze. Her head lolled against him.

"Mark, V. You've got a job to do before we can play." He taunted, rubbing over her nipples through the bra.

"Tease." She hissed, but lifted her head and pulled the mark scheme back into view.

His hands left her breasts but slipped down her sides, over the smooth skin to the blue lace of her panties. "I think this counts as misconduct." She breathed. "You really shouldn't be doing this to your examiner. It could get you kicked out of the exam room."

"Wouldn't be the first time." He replied honestly, his fingers toying with the elastic line, nudging it down little by little. "Can't say any of the usual examiners have your looks though." When her sitting position wasn't assisting with him stripping her, he moved back up, under the jacket to the hook at the back of her bra.

"Thank god. Could you imagine telling your grandmother you were kicked out for seducing an examiner."

"Not really wanting to imagine my abuela right now V." her bra unhooked. "You're gunna need to mark a little faster V."

She could feel the erection had returned in full force and was making itself known against her back.

"I have my own speed." But the process of marking was a relatively fast one and she was happy to see more green than red, but as the questions went on, marks were being dropped for stupid mistakes. Mistakes he had never made before, ones she knew he could do correctly. "What happened here?" she asked, the teasing driving her mad, but the confusion tormenting her back to sanity. "You can do this, I know you can do this. I've seen you do this a million times." She was growing defensive and slightly agitated at the thought this stupid mistake would drop him under the pass grade she needed for her satisfaction.

"Oh… yeah…" and Eli tucked his head back into the crook of her neck. "The beer."

V had stolen his freshly retrieved beer for a swig and the condensation had run down the can and dropped onto her chest. She'd jolted back at the cold touch but that little droplet had successfully caught 100% of his attention as it made its way into her left bra cup.

"There's no beer during your test, so this won't happen again, right?" she said sterning, missing entirely what he had meant. "Eli!" she jabbed an elbow back at him, summoning his attention to where she pointed at the page. "You can do this, right?"

"Yeah, wasn't thinking at the time."

"Where'd you go wrong?" she insisted, needing to know it was just stupidity and not a lack of knowledge.

He stretched a finger to his working and then back to the numbers he should have used. "Good, because if y-" his fingers grabbed under her jaw and he pulled her head to hers. His lips silenced hers.

He tackled her, rearranging her under him, pinned to the bed. The green pen was still in her grasp, the papers long gone on the floor.

"Eli, I ne-"

"After V. Anything you want. I promise. Just let me now." His lips returned, his tongue slipping into her mouth and finding hers.

His fingera were under the loose bra, finally wrapping around those hard nipples and rubbing them into submission.

It wasn't until he felt her fingernails on his back he realised she'd offered no protest, she tugged on his shirt, her hips grinding on his shaft.

Veronica Mars was his.

All his.

He pulled her up, easily manipulating her small frame and pulling the jacket from her, easily shucking off the useless bra and diving his mouth onto those peaks on her chest. She moaned loudly, her own hand shooting to cover her mouth as he pleasured her.

He wanted to hear it again. More.

He sucked on those tiny beads, his teeth lightly nibbling. She curled over him, one hand in his short hair, gluing him to her, the other between her teeth as she panted her pleasure out.

Com'on V, he thought, give me that little fairy princess moan again.

He easily rocked her onto her back and took one hand straight between her legs, giving her something to grind against only to find her underwear soaked through.

He groaned against her nipples.

"Jeez V." He nudged he underwear aside, unable to slide it down her legs while they were spread around him. As he thrust the finger into her, she moaned aloud again, music to her ears. Tight and wet, she drew him in with every grind of her hips.

"More." He thought he was hallucinating the tiny whisper that begged for more, but he couldn't ignore the tiny hand that grabbed his and personally unfolded a second finger to fit inside her. Fucking goddess.

Her hand fell away the second he picked up a faster rhythm, her moans breaking out around her flesh gag.

"Lemme hear it V. Com'on, moan for me." Her fingers went straight to his back, her nails dragging across skin as she tried to find something to fist. She grabbed his shirt with one hand, the other had left her mouth now and was scratching on what little hair he had. He thrust deep and listened to her gasp out her moans over and over. Her legs locked around him and in barely half a minute she was moaning deep and long into his shoulder, her teeth lightly pressing on his muscle as she came. She was fucking beautiful.

He withdrew his fingers slowly, half his mind begging him to do that again, the other desperate to sink his cock in her warmth.

"V, you're bea-"

"Fuck me." she begged, eyes half lidded, fingers pulling the shirt off his back, feet pushing at the jeans covering him. He slid a single finger back in her, his other hand unbuckling. He couldn't get enough of her, or the sounds she made, or the way her muscles tightened around his digit as he stroked her just right.

She kicked at his jeans, helping the one handed trial until he was naked and hard. "Now." she whispered, hand reaching for his length, was he as big as he had felt against her?

"Condom." he prompted, earning a sigh and a groan as he left her for the few precious seconds. He turned back to the bed with the safety measure in his hands and her eyes went straight to his erection.

He certainly didn't have any shame. "See something you like?" He knelt on the bed and she rose to meet him, to be back in his arms, back on his finger, or more likely, the beast between his legs. "See something you want V?" he teased, tugging her flush to him, putting a leg either side of his and dragging her under his spell with another scorcher of a kiss.

He was fire to her and she was happy to burn.

"I want." she answered him as she broke off, rising slightly and wrapping her fingers around his shaft. "I like."

He rolled on the condom and in the next second she was lining him up to her opening. "You weren't kidding about riding your hog." she teased, running the tip over her slit, watching as he struggled keeping his eyes focussed on her. "It's big." she spoke slowly. "Legendary." She sunk down onto the tip, revelling in the groan he released, was that how he felt hearing her moans? "I always wanted a long," she sunk a little further, "hard," a little more, "ride." she moaned in time with him as she slid to the hilt.

"Thought this was my ride V." His bicep tensed as he held her still. "Promised me I could do whatever I wanted with you." He reminded her.

"You didn't actually mean maths did you?" she teased, throwing that damn head tilt his way.

She could only describe the next sound as a growl before he tossed her back on the bed, still remaining inside her, holding himself pressed to her without the weight.

"I mean I get to drive." He grinned, pulling out and slamming the full way back in. Her head dropped back to the bedding, her eyes tightly closed. "And I'm not sure if you deserve a fast ride, or a leisurely stroll." He rocked himself at an agonisingly slow pace in and out, barely moving.

"Weevil, I swear to god, if you don't fuck me, I'l-"

"You'll do what?" he interrupted, breathing hard as he kept the tough pace. "You'll tackle me to the ground and take what you want?" he leaned close to her ear. "love to see you try." he dared, his teeth nipping at her earlobe, his lips kissing down her neck.

"You're seriously making me work for this?"

"Didn't you?" he countered. "How many years we been around each other without this happening?"

"What happening?" she grinned. "I don't feel a thing happening right now." She knew exactly how to play him and he dove out to drive back in. He smiled at her moan before biting down on the breast he palmed, catching the nipple hard.

"Aim for the soft spot huh, go for the ego." he narrated, turning his slow pace up a bit, driving his full length with each thrust. "That what you like?"

"You need your _hombre_ to show you what to do, because your cousin sure seems satisfied. Maybe I should try the next door down." But her fingers still clung to him like he controlled whether she lived or died.

He didn't need to answer, he took his fingers from her breast down between her legs, easily finding her clit and rubbing circles on it. She arched up into him, breathed hard by his ear and locked herself against him.

"Told you V. Don't need no tutor for this." The cheekiest grin came across him before he began delivering on his promise. He took her hard and fast, silencing their battle of wits and turning it to lust instead. She cried his name with each orgasm, leaving no doubt to the house what they were doing. He'd apologise later, but the way she clawed at him and ground against him, it was heaven.

He was right, she was a goddess of lust, all the time a tease and yet she begged for more.

Veronica stepped out of Eli's room, unsteady on her legs but refusing to show it lest his ego grow any bigger. Eli was right behind her, his hands all over her, unwilling to lose touch until he had to.

"And what have you two been doing?" Felix asked, wiggling his eyebrows, surprising the two as he was walking past.

"Maths." Weevil deadpanned, for the first time, he truly looked like the leader of a bike gang.

Felix silenced and quickly returned to his room. "V, he won't say anything if you're worried about school, he knows better."

"Hmmm, you're just a big bad biker with a real boner for maths." She winked, trailing a hand across his abs. "You know, getting above 80% kinda makes you a nerd." She offered on tease, walking out of his touch and towards the front door. He followed as if connected by a rope.

"Yeah? You think I'll pass?"

"Sure, and uh… about school," she mirrored. "I won't say anything about how huge of a boner you have for maths." She winked and pulled open the door. "Same time tomorrow, nerd. Got a victory party to throw for you." And with that she was out the door.

* * *

Thats all folks ;)

Had this lying incomplete in my documents for a while, figured i'd tie off the ending and post it up.

Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
